


The Downside of Being a Beanpole

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [17]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In some cases telling someone to 'Watch your step!' can be an expression of love as much as it is a warning. For Danny Lawrence it often means a subtle joke about her height from her girlfriend Carmilla Karnstein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Downside of Being a Beanpole

"Come on Ginger Giant." Carmilla teased softly. "To the depths of the library we go!"

"You sound far too gleeful Carmilla." Danny murmured narrowing her eyes at the other woman. "What are you hiding?"

"Oh, nothing." Carmilla said with a grin etched onto her lips.

The pair walked slowly through the stacks of the library, Danny's baseball bat carried over her shoulder, while Carmilla carried a small Prussian Army Officer's sword at her hip (she liked the history that came with the blade). Slowly the stacks gave way to small corridors, which, to Danny's annoyance and Carmilla's amusement forced the red haired woman to walk hunched over.

"Watch your step Beanpole!" Carmilla called cheekily as she slipped down the hallway ahead of Danny.

"You watch your step," Danny groused under her breath. "Or else I'll kick you down the next set of them we come to…"

"You know I can hear you right?" Carmilla grinned blowing Danny a kiss over her shoulder before skipping off down the passageway.


End file.
